La malédiction de Dressrosa
by Portgas D. Aiko 0115
Summary: Quand un sauvage s'aventure dans une forêt dite maudite ... il y fait des rencontres ... étonnantes ...


La forêt de Dressrosa. Un endroit maudit selon les légendes. Il y vivrait des elfes, des sorcières ou encore des lutins. Des foutaises vous allez me dire. La plupart des habitants, pour ne pas dire presque tous, croient à cette légende et ne s'y aventurent donc jamais. Ils ont appris à se dire qu'elle n'existait pas, vivant dans leur village du nom d'Alabasta.

Cependant, un des villageois passait le plus clair de son temps dans la forêt. Ses parents lui avaient interdit d'y aller mais le jeune homme n'était pas de cet avis. Il y allait pour chasser et quand ses parents avaient appris que la bête qu'il avait ramenée venait de Dressrosa, ils savaient qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse et le laissaient y aller. Ils avaient confiance en leur fils.

Le jeune homme en question, avait atteint sa 24ème année en Janvier dernier. Il avait des cheveux assez longs ébène, un visage fin, ses joues étaient parsemées de taches de rousseur, mais cela n'enlevait en rien à sa beauté, au contraire. Il avait des yeux onyx et avait un corps particulièrement musclé. Il se baladait toujours torse nu, au plus grand bonheur des villageoises de son âge qui ne manquaient pas une occasion de le draguer. Il portait un collier de grosses perles rouges, un chapeau de cow-boy orange, un bermuda noir, une ceinture en cuir ornée d'un A et se promenait la plupart du temps pieds nus. Avec son arc et ses flèches certains le surnommaient le "sauvage" et d'autres le "courageux".

Mais aujourd'hui, Ace voulait aller plus loin dans cette forêt. Il paraissait qu'il y avait un lac avec une fontaine magique au centre. Jusqu'à maintenant il ne s'y était jamais aventuré, de peur de ne pas pouvoir retrouver son chemin.

Après 30 minutes de marche il trouva la fontaine et le lac. Cet endroit était à couper le souffle.

L'eau paraissait arc-en-ciel et la chute d'eau brillait au soleil. Les rochers autour brillaient comme du cristal et il avança doucement, de peur que cet endroit magnifique ne s'en aille comme un mirage.

Un bruit dans l'eau le sortit de sa contemplation. Il vit ce qui devait être une silhouette féminine. Il se cacha et se rapprocha discrètement de la forme dans l'eau pour voir de plus près ce que c'était. Il découvrit que c'était une fille. Une jeune femme en fait. Elle semblait se reposer, les bras et la poitrine appuyés sur un des rochers. Ses longs cheveux ondulés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules et son dos. Ace voulait voir son visage et surtout lui demander ce qu'elle faisait dans un endroit comme celui-ci. Il se rapprocha d'elle en contournant le lac et quand il fut à une dizaine de mètres, toujours caché, il l'entendit pleurer. I allait parler quand une chose sortit de l'eau, près de l'inconnue. Elle se retourna et Ace crut qu'il hallucinait. Il s'avérait en fait que la chose en question était couverte d'écailles. Une queue de poisson. Les écailles ne semblaient pas avoir de couleur définie, rejoignant presque celle de l'eau. Le brun n'en crut pas ses yeux. Une sirène. Il approcha un peu plus pour la voir de plus près mais fit tomber une pierre dans l'eau ce qui fit du bruit. Il put voir la sirène de face. Elle se retourna, ayant eu peur du bruit et poussa un cri de surprise puis plongea.

Ace n'en revenait pas.

Ace : Attend !

Cette fille … il la connaissait. Elle s'appelait Aiko et avait disparue il y a quelques années. Alors comme ça elle était ici … mais pourquoi était-elle transformée en poisson ? Cet endroit était vraiment maudit alors … Mais lui, il y allait et n'avait rien. C'était sans doute parce qu'il n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'ici. Il recula, ayant peur que ce soit l'eau à l'origine de tout ça. Mais en même temps il volait la sauver.

Il repartit chez lui, bredouille. En rentrant il ne dit rien à ses parents et alla dans la cuisine voir sa mère.

Rouge : Tu n'as pas eu une bonne chasse on dirait.

Ace : Non, désolé maman.

Rouge : Ce n'est pas grave mon chéri.

Il mont dans sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit. Comment Aiko avait-elle pu être transformée ainsi ?

3 jours plus tard il y retourna mais se fit très discret.

En arrivant elle n'était pas là. Il se dit qu'elle avait eu trop peur et qu'elle ne reviendrait pas. En même temps sous cette forme il aurait eu aussi peur qu'elle se fasse capturer. Il ne lui voulait aucun mal mais elle, ne le savait pas. Il allait enlever ce qui lui gênerait pour plonger mais elle se montra. Ace put la voir de près. Elle avait des paillettes sur les bras et le ventre, des écailles arc-en-ciel sur la poitrine. Il put voir son visage de près et se dit qu'elle était la plus belle de toutes les filles qu'il avait vues jusqu'ici. Il «était subjugué par ses grands yeux émeraude qui le fixaient ? Il réagit.

Ace : Attend reste ! Je ne te veux aucun mal je te le promets.

Mais la sirène regarda derrière lui et Ace comprit alors il posa son arc et ses flèches plus loin au sol. Aiko ne s'enfuit pas.

Aiko : Pourquoi … ?

Ace : Je ne comprends pas.

Aiko : Cette forêt est interdite. Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Ace : Je suis le seul du village qui ne croit pas à cette légende.

Mais il n'en était plus sûr après ce qu'il avait devant lui. Il s'assit au bord et trempa ses jambes dans l'eau. Aiko s'approcha de lui et s'agrippa à ses genoux.

Aiko : Aide-moi ! Je t'en supplie ! Ce n'est pas une légende. Regarde ce que je suis.

Le brun comprit alors qu'elle était victime d'une malédiction.

Ace : Qui t'a fait ça ?

Aiko : La sorcière … elle vit dans la forêt.

Mais Ace hésita. Et si cette sorcière lui réservait le même sort ?

Aiko : Elle ne s'en prend pas aux hommes.

Ce qui la rassura. Il allait se lever mais la jolie sirène le retint.

Aiko : Tu ne veux pas c'est ça ? Tu t'en vas ?

Ace : Si je veux. Je vais aller trouver cette sorcière et je te promets que tu retrouveras ton apparence humaine.

Aiko baissa les yeux.

Aiko : Merci …

Elle releva la tête d'un coup.

Aiko : Reste un peu avec moi … s'il te plaît.

Ace : D'accord.

Il se mit en boxer et se mit dans l'eau.

Ace : Depuis quand es-tu comme ça ?

Aiko : I ans j'ai voulu faire comme toi. Je suis arrivée ici mais la sorcière m'a surprise et m'a dit que je n'avais pas le droit d'être ici. J'ai voulu m'enfuir mais elle m'a jeté un sort et la seconde d'après j'étais transformée en sirène.

Alors voilà l'histoire.

Ace : Cela fait 3 ans que tu es prisonnière de ces lieux ?

Elle baissa la tête.

Aiko : Oui …

Ace pris son visage entre ses mains.

Ace : Je vais te sauver ne t'inquiète pas.

La brune se jeta sur lui, l'enlaçant. Ace lui rendit son étreinte.

Aiko : Merci … on se connaît à peine et …

Ace : Tes parents désespèrent tu sais.

Aiko ne dit rien, trop émue par tant de gentillesse. Elle resta un moment comme ça, ayant enfin de la compagnie.

Ace : Au fait je m'appelle Ace.

Aiko : Et moi Aiko.

Ace sourit. Ils discutèrent un moment et le brun la quitta vers 18h00.

Ace : Excuse-moi, je dois y aller.

Aiko : Ce n'est pas grave. Tu reviens quand ?

Ace : Demain.

Aiko : D'accord, à demain.

Après être sorti de l'eau et s'être rhabillé il lui dit au revoir.

Il était préoccupé sur la route.

Quand il rentra chez lui sa mère le vit.

Rouge : Ça va mon chéri ?

Ace : Oui maman.

Sa mère n'insista pas.

Rouge : On mangera quand ton père sera rentré.

Ace : D'accord.

Il monta et alla dans sa chambre où il s'allongea sur son lit, réfléchissant à une solution pour Aiko.

Le lendemain il quitta la maison un peu plus tôt pour aider la sirène au plus vite.

Quand il arriva il fut surpris de ne pas la voir. Il eut un instant peur, pensant que la sorcière avait découvert sa présence et qu'elle s'en soit prit à Aiko. Sa crainte s'envola quand il la vit sortir de l'eau. Elle alla au bord et Ace la rejoignit.

Ace : Je vais chercher maintenant.

Aiko : Tu as sûr ?

Ace : Oui. Plus vite j'aurais terminé plus vite tu seras libre.

La jeune femme sourit et retira quelque chose à son poignet droit.

Aiko : Tiens.

Elle lui tendit un bracelet orné de pierres bleues et de coquillages.

Aiko : C'est la seule chose qui est restée quand elle m'a transformée. Il te portera chance. Enfin je l'espère.

Ace : Ça ira ne t'en fais pas.

Il le mit et se leva puis s'enfonça dans la forêt. La sirène plongea et attendit, priant pour qu'Ace réussisse.

De son côté Ace avançait sans se soucier du danger. Il n'avait pas peur et voulait sauver son amie. Ce n'était pas le courage qui lui manquait mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Après quelques minutes à marcher entre les branches et les herbes il remarqua que les pierres du bracelet brillaient. Il fit aussitôt volte-face, craignant qu'Aiko ait des ennuis.

En arrivant au lac il vit l'horreur : Aiko était prisonnière d'une vieille femme avec une capuche. La sirène était enchevêtrée dans des ronces à quelques centimètres du sol.

Aiko : Laisse-moi vieille sorcière ! Aaaaah !

Sorcière : Tu as demandé de l'aide à ce sauvage ! In le te sauvera jamais ! Tu as condamnée ici pour l'éternité ! Ahahahah !

Ace se mit derrière un arbre et pris son arc ainsi qu'un flèche, la pointant vers la sorcière. Il tira mais la vieille femme anticipa son attaque et recula. Il en tira une deuxième et la toucha à la jambe. Sous le coup ell libéra Aiko qui tomba à terre.

Ace : Aiko !

Il courra vers son amie pour voir si elle allait bien.

Sorcière : Sale morveux …

Arrivé près d'elle il vit qu'elle n'avait rien. Elle s'assit et le regarda.

Aiko : Ace …

Ace : Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Aiko : Oui, merci.

Sorcière : Vous allez payer.

Elle se leva après avoir enlevé la flèche et lança une attaque qu'Ace para d'une flèche. Il se mit devant Aiko pour la protéger.

Ace : Aiko : Plonge et reste le plus profond possible ! Je m'occupe du reste.

Aiko : Mh.

La sirène plongea et Ace toisa la vieille.

Ace : Tu ne toucheras plus à un seul de ses cheveux.

Sorcière : C'est ce qu'on va voir morveux.

La sorcière se jeta sur Ace qui lui envoya une flèche qu'elle se prit dans le ventre et qui la fit tomber à genoux. Le brun en profita pour lui en envoyer une autre dans le cœur.

Sorcière : Nooooon !

Elle s'enflamma et disparut.

Ace : Ça y est. Le cauchemar est terminé.

Mais il réalisa quelque chose. Si la sorcière avait disparue alors le sort serait levé et …

Ace : Oh non pas ça …

De son côté Aiko se sentit bizarre et comprit ce qui lui arrivait quand elle vit un tourbillon autour de sa queue. À son grand malheur elle vit ses jambes réapparaître et manqua tout de suite d'air. Ne se souvenant plus comment remonter à la surface sous la panique elle essaya mais en vain. Elle allait perdre connaissance quand elle vit Ace nageant jusqu'à elle. Le brun l'attrapa, la pris contre lui et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour lui donner de l'air.

Ace : *Tiens bon Aiko.*

Il remonta en vitesse, son amie contre lui.

Arrivé à la surface il ramena la jeune femme sur la terre ferme et commença un massage cardiaque. Aiko réagit et cracha de l'eau.

Ace : Aiko !

Elle regarda le brun, reprenant ses esprits.

Aiko : Ace …

Elle s'assit et regarda ses pieds.

Ace : Tu crois que … tu vas pouvoir marcher ?

La brune murmura :

Aiko : Tu as réussi …

Ace : Qu'as-tu dis ?

L'ancienne sirène regarda le brun et se jeta sur lui.

Aiko : Tu as réussi !

Ace lui rendit son étreinte, heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé son apparence humaine.

Ace : On devrait rentrer.

La brune se sépara de lui et le regarda.

Aiko : Tu as raison.

Ace se leva et la brune fit de même mais avait un peu de mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Le "sauvage" la rattrapa.

Ace : Ça va aller ?

Aiko : Oui. Il me faut juste un peu de temps c'est tout.

Après quelques minutes elle remarcha normalement et ils rentrèrent au village.

Les villageois furent étonnés de voir cette inconnue avec lui. Ils ne comprirent que plus tard que c'était la jeune fille qui avait disparue 3 ans auparavant. Les parents d'Aiko remercièrent infiniment Ace et leur fille raconta ce qui lui était arrivé. Le brun les rassura en disant qu'il avait tué cette sorcière et que désormais la forêt était désormais sure.

Les deux amis furent inséparables et finirent par tomber amoureux. Bien sûr les filles du village étaient jalouses mais Ace faisait tout pour protéger son aimée. Ils se marièrent quelques années plus tard et Aiko tomba enceinte.

FIN


End file.
